Maize or corn (Zea mays L.) is a major annual crop species grown for grain and forage. A monocot, maize is a member of the grass family (Gramineae) and bears seeds in female inflorescences (usually called ears) and pollen in separate male inflorescences (usually called tassels).
In the U.S., maize is almost exclusively produced by growing hybrid varieties (cultivars). Maize hybrids are typically produced by seed companies and sold to farmers. On farms, maize hybrids are usually grown as a row crop. During the growing season herbicides are widely used to control weeds; fertilizers are used to maximize yields; and fungicides and insecticides are often used to control disease pathogens and insect pests. Before maturity, maize plants may be chopped and placed in storage where the chopped forage undergoes fermentation to become silage for livestock feed. At maturity in the fall, the seeds are harvested as grain. The grain may be directly fed to livestock or transported to storage facilities. From storage facilities, the grain is transported to be used in making an extremely large number of products, including food ingredients, pigments, snacks, pharmaceuticals, sweeteners, and paper products (see, e.g., S. A. Watson and P. E. Ramstad, Eds., Corn: Chemistry and Technology, American Association of Cereal Chemists, Inc., St. Paul, Minn. (1987)).
While the agronomic performance of maize hybrids has improved, there is a continuing need to develop better hybrids with increased and more dependable pigment and grain and stover yields. Moreover, heat and drought stress and continually changing insect pests and disease pathogens present hazards to farmers as they grow maize hybrids. Thus, there is a continual need for maize hybrids which offer higher grain yields in the presence of heat, drought, pathogens and insects.
In accordance with the present invention and in addition to the foregoing agronomic traits, an important characteristic of inbred lines and hybrid plants obtained using the inbred lines of this invention involves pigmentation, such as anthocyanins, the extraction thereof, and use.